


Pretty Flexible (In More Ways Than One)

by nagi_schwarz



Series: The Oppenheimer Effect [15]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Multiverse, Any, exhibitionism."</p><p>Cam was starting to get the sneaking suspicion that one or both of them had an exhibitionist streak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Flexible (In More Ways Than One)

Cam Mitchell was a patient man. He’d slogged through a year of PT to get himself to where he was - able to stand on his own for a few seconds at best - and he’d gritted his teeth and kept going no matter what. When a student flipped out at him and cussed him out, he let it wash over him, took a deep breath before he instilled discipline in his classroom. (His kids were just kids, but they’d suffered trauma like so many soldiers he’d known, and if he wouldn’t lose it at John for having a screaming nightmare, he wouldn’t lose it at Damien for reacting badly to a situation either.) When his parents peppered him with questions about his injury, about his Medal of Honor, he smiled and recited the party line - classified, test craft, malfunction - and bore up under the hurt and mistrust that built between them (why would you be a test pilot, son? Didn’t you see what it did to your daddy? Why won’t prosthetics work for you again?).  
  
The straw that broke the camel’s back was JD and Evan. Ever since that whole emergency trip to the vet for poor, sick, Oppie (who had bounced back and was as energetic and affectionate as ever, which meant he slept on whoever held still long enough to serve as a bed), the two of them had been cartoon twitterpated, it was a miracle there weren’t hearts floating around their heads at any given moment. When John and Rodney had first started dating (and even before, when John and Rodney had been trading text messages all through spring break) they’d been unbearably cute, it was true. John had hovered over his cell phone like a teenage girl waiting to hear back from her crush. He and Rodney had held hands and had picnics and generally been sweet and affectionate. They sat close together. They kissed each other. But both of them were also fiercely private men, and also both a little emotionally constipated, so they tended to play things close to the vest, even though they were both comfortable enough around the house to get a little frisky with each other once in a while.  
  
JD and Evan weren’t just toothache-inducing sweet, though. They were all over each other all the time at home, worse than some of the teenagers at school, and Cam felt like he needed to be armed with a fire hose some days to douse the raging hormones in the hallways. Part of it was probably that JD was physically a teenager. Part of it was probably that he and Evan had been doing some kind of song and dance for several months before they got to the hand-holding stage. They’d plateaued at hand-holding for a while there, and Cam figured it would be a repeat of John and Rodney, cute dates, thoughtful gifts, sitting closer together during movies, but not much changing the household dynamics of Casa Atlantica. And then they discovered kissing. And touching. Cam couldn’t count the number of times he’d rolled into the kitchen or the den or the back patio or the garage and caught them wound up in each other, mouths fused together, hands under shirts and in back pockets, making the most delicious sounds.  
  
At least they were completely professional at school.  
  
Cam was starting to get the sneaking the suspicion that one or both of them had an exhibitionist streak, because when he rolled into the den and Evan was on the recliner, JD wriggling in his lap while Evan mouthed at his throat, there was something deliberate and artful to the way they were posed, to the way JD was moaning.  
  
And then JD opened his eyes, saw Cam, and grinned.  
  
Evan, though, jerked away from JD as soon as he saw Cam, smoothing down his hair with shaking hands and looking apologetic.  
  
“You two have a room,” Cam said sourly. “You can use it, you know.”  
  
“Sorry,” Evan said, but then JD slid off of Evan’s lap, ambled over to Cam with a sinuous roll in his hips, and leaned down, smiled.  
  
“You know,” he said, “you could join us.”  
  
Cam froze. Behind JD, Evan made a choking sound.

JD glanced over his shoulder at Evan, who was blushing furiously but didn’t look angry. Instead he looked...hopeful?  
  
“I’ve seen the way you look at him,” JD continued, forcing Cam’s attention back to him, “and the way you look at me. We could make it work. I’m pretty flexible, in more ways than one.” And he winked.  
  
And Cam - Cam _wanted_ , more than anything. Wanted JD’s kisses and Evan’s warm, soothing hands. But he shook his head, backed up. “No, I can’t.”  
  
JD frowned. “Why not? We all want it, we’re all consenting adults.”  
  
Cam shook his head more vehemently. “ _I can’t._ ”  
  
Understanding clicked into place behind JD’s eyes, and Cam turned away before he saw pity there.  
  
“Cameron,” JD said softly, and Cam came up short at his full name. “How long?”  
  
“The doctors said just the first year, while I was doing PT, my body would be too tired, but it’s been three years, and I still - I don’t -”  
  
JD leaned in, curled a hand through Cam’s hair, and kissed him.  
  
Cam kissed him back, had missed this, missed warmth and softness and comfort and intimacy, but there was no familiar spike of heat in his blood. Even when he dreamed up elaborate, unspoken fantasies, they were just words in his head, images on a screen, movies with no sound, and they didn’t make him feel anything other than longing and regret.  
  
JD kept the kiss soft and gentle, almost chaste, and then he pulled back. “Like I said, I’m flexible, in more ways than one. And so is Evan. Apparently hippie parents make their kids do yoga.”  
  
Evan was at Cam’s side in an instant. “Hey, I know we just sprung this on you. If this makes you uncomfortable -”  
  
Cam grabbed his collar and hauled him in for a kiss. Where JD kissed confidently, like he knew his affection was desired and accepted, Evan kissed questioningly, hopefully, eager to please.  
  
“I’ve never done anything like this before,” Cam said.  
  
Evan squeezed his hand. “Neither have we. But we care about you, and we want to do this - if you do.”  
  
Cam swallowed hard. He hadn’t wanted anything else this desperately in a long time. After he’d had to give up on ever getting his legs back, he’d stopped wanting, and then they’d come along, Evan in one of his classes, JD on the doorstep, bedraggled and chagrined and looking for a place to crash (and stay and never leave).  
  
“I do,” Cam said.  
  
Evan and JD smiled, and then JD said, “Come on, you have the biggest bed.”


End file.
